


Detroit Messenger - Connor Route (Part 1)

by Akakitsune



Series: Detroit Messenger (Detroit: Become Human) [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mystic Messenger and Detroit: Become Human crossover, rk800(connor) route, sorry for the large time gap, weird crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akakitsune/pseuds/Akakitsune
Summary: Hank is out of the house with Sumo and Connor is really bored. He decides to continue the investigation to pass the time, but mostly he just wants someone to chat with.What do you know, he decides to chat with you!
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Series: Detroit Messenger (Detroit: Become Human) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1360966
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Detroit Messenger - Connor Route (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so so sorry if these uploads are reallyyyy far apart. I haven't really been writing as much as I used to and I had a small falling out with D:BH. However, I did rewatch a playthrough so I should hopefully be a little bit more accurate with writing the characters.
> 
> I might start writing a beginning for each character considering the awful time gap that this series is bound to have (and is already having). That's kind of why this Connor beginning exists. I think I'll start with Gavin on the next one. 
> 
> One more thing; the cursing is gonna have to be toned down. I have limited tools at my disposal, which is an annoying disadvantage. This means I have to use a school computer in order to write this. I'd really prefer to not get in trouble during quarantine for cursing. Sucks, I know (and its almost impossible to write Hank now...), but there might be some really cringy censoring to make up for it. Just wanted to warn you in case of the jarring difference in tone from the beginning. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!

It was late in the afternoon as you sat on your couch. You stared at the television, hoping it would block out some of the images still floating in your head. It couldn't have effected you that much, right? 

Of course, no one is positively effected by witnessing an assault of any kind. You sighed, turning the TV off. At least you weren't the one getting bashed in the head...

You felt your phone vibrate on the arm of the couch. You grabbed it quickly, hoping it would be a nice distraction. Your heart sank once you realized it was Connor. Usually, you would smile at the innocent android's attempts to chat with you. But now you were a key witness in an assault you'd rather forget, and thought Connor deviated, he still is determined to do his best in investigations. 

"Connor" started the chat.

Connor: Hey, (Y/N)! :)

"(Y/UN)" joined the chat.

(Y/UN): Hey, Connor

(Y/UN): What's up?

Connor: I figured it would probably be best to continue the investigation if possible.

Connor: Truthfully, I mainly decided that because I'm desperate for a distraction...

You chuckled a bit to yourself. Connor was still really refined, but he still reminded you of an innocent child stuck in a responsible, adult android. 

(Y/UN): Where's Hank?

Connor: He took Sumo out for a walk. 

Connor: I believe the reason why he didn't take me is because I fail to realize when to "shut up" about his health warnings. 

Connor: Hank still proves to be difficult at times. :(

(Y/UN): Hopefully he'll get a little bit better about his health

(Y/UN): At least you're trying to help.

Connor: I suppose you're right. 

Connor: uwu

Connor: Did I use this one face correctly? 

Connor: When I first found it, Gavin told me that only furries use that emoticon. 

Connor: I'm not quite sure of what furries are, but I just like it cause it looks like a dog. 

Connor: Do you know what furries are, (Y/N)?

You tried to hold back a laugh. 

(Y/UN): I think that discussion is for a different time, Connor.

Connor: I see...

Connor: Oh, yes!

Connor: I almost forgot!

Your smile slowly disappeared on your face. No matter how many times he got off track, Connor always found his way back. You should have known that by now. Why did you get your hopes up?

Connor: It would really help me if you were able to give me a description of the assaulter. 

(Y/UN): Right...

Connor: Are you alright to talk about it now?

(Y/UN): I guess so.

Connor: If this starts making you uncomfortable, we can save it for another time. 

(Y/UN): No, no. I want to help.

Connor: Okay, but let me know.

Connor: Your mental health is important, (Y/N).

Connor: Hank and I would be more than happy to wait for you. 

Connor: I'm sure that (through convincing) Gavin and Nines will feel the same. :)

You smiled. You always felt at ease with Connor. He always valued the needs of other people after deviating. If someone was uncomfortable, unhappy, or unhealthy, mentally or physically, he would always stop to help them before anything else. 

(Y/UN): I guess...

(Y/UN): Could we wait another day?

Connor: Fair enough. 

Connor: But, unfortunately, Hank and Sumo aren't back yet.

Connor: Do you mind if we talk a little longer?

You lay back on the arm of your chair, holding up your phone to meet your eyes comfortably. You grinned happily; talking to Connor always made you beam.

(Y/UN): Not at all. uwu

Connor: Great! owo

(Y/UN): Hey, Connor?

(Y/UN): Can you never type that face in ever again?

Connor: Oh, alright. :)

Connor: By the way, do you have time to explain what a furry is now?


End file.
